The Paradox
by Sargeantmuffinman
Summary: Note:It doesn't contain any Doctor (yet) but it does contain elements and characters. P.S This is my first fanfiction so reviews would help (good or bad) so I can improve. It is set in a world where a young male protagonist by the name of Aiden travels through a multi-universe to save his timeline while saving another universe from many foes. While making friends along the way.
1. An unexpected adventure

An average day it seemed with Aiden coming home and having lunch, doing his homework, watching his favourite shows and overall relaxing, till suddenly he heard a loud creek and stumbling that sounded like an avalanche near his home as well as screams of terror and cries for help.

Aiden as a curious being ran out to see what was happening rather than being the wise person and call for an ambulance or any sort of help on the phone. He sees an apartment collapsing a few streets down the road with fires all around the street. Wondering how he missed all of it while he walked home was a thought, skimming through his head at one point and suddenly forgetting. With a much more important objective in mind; to investigate the disaster of the fallen apartment.

Rushing to the scene he finds bodies of the dead scattered around the building with smoke rising to the heavens as fire stood a blaze around the nearby buildings while ash starts drifting in the air. With horror and fear rushing through Aiden's mind, time started to stand still. Only for him to take in the ravaged hell he sees before him, until a figure in the rubble catches his eye.

The person seemed to be dead as he walked closer trying to pull the figure out of the rubble with as much effort as he could possibly muster.

Aiden finds out the person was holding on to something for the poor man's dear life. He finds out it was a piece of paper with numbers and his name roughly written onto it. It wasn't his full name but it had his name on it with numbers written on the back of it. He knew he was the only person with that name and know no one else had his name as theirs; at least not in the city. Aiden's senses start to kick in with him noticing everything was standing still; nothing was moving, the smoke stayed in the air with no visual movement, the fires stood a blaze yet it stayed motionless while ash stayed afloat in the mist.

All this made his mind freeze and panic with questions and fear. Aiden suddenly realise time had stopped and somehow he were able to manipulate all of it while pulling the person out of the burnt rubble. He looked around to see a world frozen in place like a picture, where you are free to observe the interior.

Finally after observing the scene he finds out the person had a strange device around his wrist. Aiden couldn't compare it to anything he knew but it was the only other think that was in-motion. The gadget had a blinking red light indicating something that seemed important. Upon removing it from the deceased corpse he tries to figure out what it did and why the person had it. Was it something to do with the piece of paper he thought?

It seemed a bit big until the device started to reconfigure itself to fit his wrist. It looked like he had his left arm augmented without the pain and screams being involved. It looked like it had some sort of monitor and radar system installed onto it.

With every intention to find out what it does he sees a small button on the edge of the screen. With no hesitation he presses it.

He feels a small prick as Aiden sees a tiny syringe expand and contract taking a drop of his blood without leave a mark on his arm. The device spoke and said "Match found". With no idea of what it meant a holographic number pad and keyboard appeared. Aiden, looking surprised that this piece of technology was able to do this, he enters the numbers into the device with his full name.

Out of nowhere he was suddenly transported into some sort of court room with lights fixed onto his position. Surprised and shocked from what just happened he sees 2 other figures; one very tall looking person and a slightly smaller figure a few inches away from the other. One looked quite old while the other seemed to be a decade and a half younger.

Aiden could barely see anything past the bright lights but faint blue colours everywhere he looked. The older one in the spotlight turned to him and said " good the three of us are here and we may begin". It seemed very odd on what just happened so he thinks of it as a very long dream and he wanted to wake up at any moment.

He starts pinching himself nearly leaving marks with the feeling of pain in his arms and neck. He realised this wasn't a dream but reality or a very realistic nightmare. He noticed that the two other figures seemed to look similar to him but he thinks this is just a coincidence.


	2. A small meeting

With so many questions flooding his mind he wanted to ask a question. The second figure immediately turned to him and said without Aiden even saying a thing or even move his mouth "should I fill you in on the situation since we three know you have multiple questions?"

With amazement and a bit of creepiness flooding his mind, he slowly said "yes please?". The second figure said " wait one second," and turned to the eldest one and asked "will I tell the younger us," "after the debate unless you want to change the timeline but you can tell younger us about the um…upgraded vortex manipulator," which was the eldest ones response.

The second one chuckled and quietly said "Oh right, forgot about that." It was Aidens hint to stay shut for awhile as the second figure started to talk to him. The person told him about the device; what it did and how it worked. The he also showed him how to use it within or less than five minutes which was completely surprising with so much information to take in.

Oddly enough Aiden managed to remember most of it.

And when I mean most of it I meant the very basics such as turning it on and off, how to use it and recharge it. The person also told him it is a one person teleported, a universal translator, miniature time machine and a few other utilities like a watch and browser.

"That's all you needed to know on how to work that thing and also if possible please call it something better than a upgraded vortex manipulator because it's a bit too um, what is that word I'm looking for, ah yes too typical" said the slightly older guy.

Once the debate was over the eldest one turned to Aiden and said "You may have a lot of questions as we two numb nuts had when we were you and yes we are you just in different timelines and ages." With confusion and realisation he starts to find out why they kind of looked similar to him as well as them having the same gadget on their left wrist. Odd as it seemed he just went with it and asked "why did earth freeze but I was the only one moving"

They both stared at each other and the oldest one said "that's why you're to help us save our timeline, to prevent this from ever happening so we can continue with our lives." With every thought and intention in his young mind he finally has a purpose on living with a long time goal to achieve. He asks his oldest self "why am I needed to do this, why do I have to deal with this?"asking his future selves"And how is this possible, the three of us even meeting together because this would create a paradox, shouldn't it?" "My youngest me, this is a paradox and we must fix it somehow" said the eldest Aiden.

"So what should we do now?" Aiden asked.


	3. A few lessons

"Okay since the debate was over we can begin training on how you can be the time lord that saves us" said the eldest Aiden.

"But how can we do this, like I'm not a time lord because I just found this device and entered these random numbers on a piece of paper" Aiden saying it back firmly.

"Then how were you able to manipulate time for you to be able to move and do these actions" enquired the slightly older him. Without even thinking why, he felt a strange feeling of oddness and amazement as his future self corrects him. "I don't know" he replied with a shocked tone. "Exactly my point we all don't even know" responded the eldest one. "Anyway we need to get going," as he takes something out of his shirt pocket, Aiden realises it is some sort of wand with a red and white crystal at the top of it.

He tells me it is a "sonic utility" which made absolutely no sense to Aiden so the slightly older one said "it's a sonic screwdriver but more advanced". With Aiden rolling his eyes in stupidity and telling his oldest self "Just relate it to something easier. The eldest one just sighed and said "shut up" while asking "was I always like you when I was younger?" Aiden shrugging and saying afterwards "I'm not really sure but lets get onto training" Being the enthusiastic being he was and they are, they just didn't care and went to train him. The eldest one activated the sonic screwdriver to summon something and suddenly a TARDIS appeared. It looked quite new looking like a old British police phone box.

They went in and it was bigger on the inside, which was no surprise to him since he kind of already knew that. The eldest one taught him how to pilot the TARDIS and how to use it with a proper and when he meant proper he meant with full detail on how to use it, maintain it and how to fix the TARDIS.

With Aiden and his average memory skills knowing half of what the oldest one said so he just uploaded a manual onto the upgraded vortex manipulator and told him to "read it in your spare time and when I mean spare time I mean now and some other time later." Aiden quickly found a place to sit and studied the text carefully. After reading barely a chunk of the manual the eldest you asked " Heads or tails" Aiden replied with a confused tone of voice "heads I guess." He takes out a coin and flips it landing on heads. "looks like we are going to option B" says the eldest him. "what's option B?" Aiden asks. "That's where you start your journey but I won't ruin the surprise, also this is going to be a long trip so you might want to take a nap for a few hours."

Realising he hasn't had a nice nap for a while he finds a place to lay down and rests for a while not knowing what would happen later on after the trip. With the TARDIS materialising to another location. The eldest and slightly older Aiden starts to inject Aiden as fast and smooth as possible with anaesthetic leaving him to sleep for a bit longer so their plans for him will be more insured.


	4. The adventure begins

Oddly enough he find himself outside with a note stuck to his forehead after he wake up in different clothing. He takes the note off his forehead and it says "welcome to the pokéverse also know as the pokémon earth-yours truly you."

With amazement on how it even existed was running around in his head as well as why they didn't tell him in the first place. Flipping the note over he finds an answer for one of them saying "if we did tell you another paradox would have occurred meaning the future would have changed in the wrong direction."

He has one of his questions answered but the fact that this world even existed was WAY out of reach. Another note was found right in front of him saying "And yes we drugged you into sleeping, while you were asleep we had to make sure that you were knocked out to keep you staying asleep that and we dressed you in *fashionable clothes* to blend yourself in with everyone, the only thing that contrasts you from society is your one of a kind shifting cap and upgraded vortex manipulator " he flips the page over to see if there was any other notes and he finds they wrote " We also drugged the note you were holding and the other note as well as this one so your journey actually starts with you waking up also we gave you incinerating paper so no one can find out about this." He suddenly falls to the ground and he hears the sound of a TARDIS materialising somewhere near him.

After being drugged he felt that he had barely slept and that someone was bugging him to wake up. Surprisingly enough someone was actually trying to wake him up. he heard a soft voice saying "Hey wake up" being repeated over and over till he heard something splash out. Barely keeping his eyes open for a brief number of seconds he finds that a pokémon was about to attack him on purpose. Aiden immediately springs into action and oddly throw his cap at it. With amazing luck he hits the pokémon, knocking it off balance so it misses him just slightly.

He picks his cap backup and shouts "What the heck is your problem" to the pokémon. A guy from first glance looks roughly the same age as him, stared in amazement with a shocked look on his face. You put your cap back on and say "hello". He asks "um hi….sorry for waking you up but I need to know where Shalour City is?"

"Well I'm sorry but 'fraid I can't help you there since I barely know where I am either" Aiden replies. "Oh that's okay since I barely know where I am either too", he says. "Hmm it seems you don't look like your from this region, which region are you from because I'm from Unova and I plan to go to Kalos" said the boy. "Oh wait I forgot my manners, my name is Yuri Collins, what's yours?" asked Yuri.

"Oh my name is…" with a brief few seconds he thinks about what he was going to say next since he didn't want to give his full name and he wanted to be called something interesting.

"My names Aiden but you can call me Doc." Aiden responded with a bit of shyness in his voice. "Well hi but why do you want me to call you that?" questioned Yuri. Aiden started to think why he even said and he wanted to say no reasons at all but what he actually said "My friends call me that ever since I know how to use first aid and stuff" which Aiden did a long time ago when he was in scouts and he was at the top for first aid and pioneering but was useless in nearly everything else while he was there. He also learned to cook but he wasn't the best nor the worst at it at the time.

"Oh that's why they call you Doc rather than your actual name, isn't that handy" said Yuri . With relief from embarrassment Aiden got went back to reality and asked "So where are you heading off to now, since it seems like it's getting dark?" "Maybe the next town since I could stay their for the night and could you apologies to Emolga, because I think she deserves one after you hit her with your hat" said Yuri. With awkwardness filling Aiden's emotions he dug up the courage to say "Sorry for hitting you with my hat". Afterwards Yuri asked if Aiden would like to tag along due to Aiden not knowing where to go which he said "why not I don't have a place to go right now" They strolled down to a path that led them to a far town. It took them all daylight but they reached a quiet town which was nicknamed in a language only a few residence knew "fós ag pointe". They reached the town just after sunset and found out nearly half the town was abandoned but just 24 residence remain, at least that is what the signed said. It also had a small warning on it saying "Do not speak of the towns true name!" They had no clue on what the true name of the place was but they felt lucky they didn't know.

The town consisted of 13 functioning houses, a small pokémon centre and a lab with an inn. Yuri walked into the pokécentre to heal his pokémon while Aiden booked two rooms for himself and his newly found friend to stay for just the night. The inn keeper gave him two keys, one for him and the other for Yuri. He gave the other key to Yuri and said "I'm gonna check the rest of the small town for something but I'll be back later." Yuri who was about to ask why found it too late since Aiden had already dashed away to explore. Aiden didn't find much but ruins and an overgrowth of plants near them. He found his way to the lab and he saw it in ruins. He took a peak inside to find out it was empty with a hole in the roof. Being curious he walked into explore what remains of the lab.

Aiden finds that it was barely functioning and that only a few gadgets remained operational. After some extensive searching he heard a voice saying "Who are you and why are you in my lab?" Aiden immediately turned around to see some sort of female professor. "oh I'm sorry but I didn't mean to trespass but since the door was wide open I couldn't help but explore." replied Aiden knowing he was in some trouble.

She said with pity "Oh that's okay, this is already run down and broken so go ahead and search, there's barely anything here that is still useful." Aiden asks "what happened to this place and what's up with all the ruins everywhere?" She said "oh that, some wild metal pokémon started to attack the village every week and they stole nearly all of our metal objects, we couldn't hold out much longer so most of the residence moved out but those brave enough stayed and now since there were only 24 of us left the metal pokémon didn't attack anymore and it has been that since there was less than 25 or 26 people in the village." "Oh and before I go back to my home what is your name?" she asked.

Aiden replied "The name's Doc and what is yours?".

She looked puzzled but she said "My names Sophie but why do you call yourself Doc, don't you have a real name?"

Aiden said "I do but I prefer people calling me Doc instead"

Sophie said "okay then I guess I'll see you around", as she was about to leave Aiden quickly asked "what happened to your lab?" Sophia said "The metal pokémon blew it up and I nearly did a few times". She walked away and Aiden started to wonder who were these metallic creatures she was talking about. Soon afterwards he headed back to the inn to sleep for the night but wondered what she was talking about in his head.


	5. An encounter

The next morning Aiden woke up early to head back to the lab to investigate and use anything useful. Upon arrival he saw what looked to be a metal machine. The thing was the size of a fairly small tree. It was metal with bumps all around it with some sort of turret on top. Aiden soon used is vortex manipulator to scan it. He couldn't believe what it was. It was a Dalek scout. Shocked and puzzled he quickly rummaged through his backpack to find anything that could kill it but accidentally dropping something the Dalek turned its turret around to screech "IDENTIFY YOURSELF NOW!". With a slight bit of panic coursing through him he replied showing no fear " I am Doc". The Dalek scanned Aiden and shouting "The Doctor is found, EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR!" Aiden shouted "HOLD FIRE I'M NOT THE DOCTOR I'M DOC". The Dalek shouted "You are the next time lord, we must destroy you from existence!"

The Dalek targeted Aiden but he was long gone once it shouted "destroy you". He hid for a few moments to quickly find anything useful to annihilate the Dalek before it destroys the town. He couldn't find anything so he quickly browsed his u.v.m to find anything until he stumbled upon a small gun laser. Before he could activate it, he could hear screams of terror in the town. Once activated the u.v.m popped out a small piece of metal into his hand. Aiden was unimpressed until he found out he had to activate it. The metal started to take shape to form a laser pistol. Aiden quickly holstered the gun and started to hunt the Dalek down.

Once he found the Dalek, it turned its body towards him to shoot.A shot fired but luckily the Dalek missed and Aiden was able to take a shot at the Daleks laser cannon. Aiden hit the cannon, it became non-operational and the Dalek fled off into the woods.

The towns people came out of their homes to wonder what was going on. Yuri who just woke up after the small duel wondered what was going on as well. The professor saw everything and asked Aiden to come back to her lab.

Sophie asked "How did you even do that, we had pokémon to try and deal with them and they became seriously injured after that but then you show up to defeat them?!" Aiden replied saying "I just tagged along with a guy to another region but I didn't expect this to happen, must be this towns lucky day right?" "yeah…..right but what were they talking about you being a time lord?" questioned Sophie with every intention in her mind to uncover the truth. "Honestly I have no idea but apparently I am one" Aiden said as curious as she was. "Also what was the thing you used to scare it off with and what's on your left wrist?" she asked. "This is beyond this worlds technology and understanding but I used a laser gun to scare it off and this is an u.v.m" replied Aiden. Aiden explained what they are and also pointed out that they're not pokémon.

She took small notes on what Aiden was saying with as much detail at hand. Suddenly Yuri came in to tell Aiden he was leaving until he saw them talking to each other. Yuri asked "what are you talking about?" Aiden, puzzled on what to say while just stand there, looking for some answer to give. Until Sophie said "we're talking about different kinds of pokémon and what they do." A lucky save from her it seemed Aiden owed Sophie something. "oh okay but anyway I'm heading out soon so pack up and get ready Aiden…err or Doc."

"So that's your name" said Sophie. "yeah that's my name",

Replied Aiden. After Aiden and Yuri got packed they were about to setoff until Sophie asked to join them on their journey. Yuri said "okay, the more the merrier" but Aiden said "meh". She took it as a yes but what Aiden really meant was "I'll think about it till the end of time" which was rather harsh but he never minded more company.

She got packed and got dressed into more adventurous clothing and they setoff to where ever the path takes them.


	6. The road ahead

The next town was way further than they expected so they stopped at the nearest village to buy camping gear and supplies. They were all ready for what nature throws at them(but not natural disasters). Yuri took out a map that showed their current region and assumed without any help where they were. Surprisingly he was correct so they planned to setup camp near a lake on the map. They didn't travel that far since the lake was just an hour away from where they were. Aiden explained on the way to the lake who he thought he was and Yuri found it quite interesting now his friend is a time lord and all. He started to ask questions like "can you go back in time to see" this and that or "can we go to the future to see what happens next". Aiden told him there were laws and consequences with time travel and what he can and can't do, even though he barely knew how to work it at least there was a manual on how to use the u.v.m.

Once they reached the lake it was just sunset. They made a fire and setup their sleeping bags around it to keep warm. Once it was night fall they started to share stories of what they did this year and the amazing things that happened. Everyone but Aiden barely telling them why he was here.

He couldn't even tell them why he was here since even if he knew there would have been consequences for if he had told them, he thought. He only told stories of his old scouting days and how he got the name Doc in the first place. He exaggerated nearly all of it just to make it interesting other than him giving CPR to a fellow scout member.

As it started to get cold Sophie got out a pokémon to light the fire. It was a tepig that lit the campfire. On the topic of pokémon Aiden looked through his bag to find any pokémon the future Aidens gave him. He found three poké balls and set them all out one by one to see who they were. The first and second one were a Snivy and a Charmander. The third one was a Vaporeon. Aiden scanned them all with his pokédex and got some useful information on them. Charmander is male while the other two where female which was quite useless to Aiden since he only wanted to know their strengths, moves and weaknesses.

Charmander could do:

Flamethrower,

fire fang,

Slash and flame burst.

Snivy could do:

Vine wipe,

Leaf Tornado,

Slam and Leaf storm.

And finally Vaporeon could do:

Water pulse,

Water beam,

Aqua Ring and Hydro Pump.

There wasn't really much on their weaknesses but there were some moves for them.

Before Vaporeon could go back into her poké ball, she suddenly grabbed Aidens legs and started to hug them. Aiden felt awkward about this situation while Yuri started laughing. Sophie just said "awwwww how cute". After a few minutes of telling Vaporeon to stop he finally had the sense to just put her back into her poké ball. "That was weird" said Aiden after the incident. Yuri slowly stopped laughing and yawned knowing it was time to rest. They began to jump right into their sleeping bags and started to sleep. Aiden stayed up just a bit longer to think about why they sent him that pokémon. After a few minutes of thinking he went to sleep.

A few hours before they left Aiden in the pokéverse in the Tardis

"Do you think I should give my past self the Vaporeon" said the slightly older Aiden. "Welp if it doesn't screw us up in the future then go ahead" said the eldest.

Back to present Aiden

The night had gone by and it was at the crack of dawn when they woke up. They packed up everything and headed into the forest to go to the next town. The forest was thick with trees blocking all line of sight into the forest. They came across a path that led to three different routes. Nobody knew where they led to but they chose the one in the middle. About an hours walk they got lost deep into the forest. They found a river with fresh water so they stopped for a few minutes to take a drink. While they were having a drink, Aiden sat down next to the river to think about his life. Staring across the river he could only see trees with shadows running around. He suddenly had the feeling that he was being hunted by something. Maybe it was the Dalek he shot which seemed like a good chance or was it something else that might have followed him but why?

After the brief moments of his philosophy, Sophie interrupted his time of peace to say "Time to move on from this place and out of this forest". Aiden got up to continue the journey only to feel like he was being watched by something. In fact his instincts were correct. They were followed by a small scouting team of some sort taking notes and pictures of them, mainly notes and pictures on Aiden.


	7. Berries and battles

With out a doubt they were lost. They found themselves deep inside the forest with darkness all over the place. Lost, dazed and all over the place, they got tired and had barely any idea on where they were. Aiden couldn't use his u.v.m due to it recharging and they only could know the time. After hours of walking they were exhausted. Somehow they circled back to the river to take a drink and a rest. The forest all seemed like a maze from that point onwards. It was just the after-noon when the u.v.m was finally charged. Aiden used it to find a way out of the forest. With much luck they had just found the exit at the west side of the forest where ever the west was. Luckily for them Yuri bought a compass so they headed west while whoever was stalking them followed.

After an hour of walking and minutes of rest they were just near a clearing which they assumed was the exit. They headed out onto what they assumed but found them selves back to the river. "THIS FORET IS A BLOODY MAZE" shouted Yuri.

After what they thought was hours of walking was actually 20 minutes of wandering around. After they looked at the time they just simply gave up and setup camp near the river. Aiden activated his u.v.m to get a better look on the situation but something was jamming it. Once they got wood for a fire they started to talk about the situation. "We are lost here and we are never getting out of this mess" said Yuri. "Hmmm we seem to always find our way back to the river some how" questioned Sophie with a confused look on her face. "It's just the morning so we have plenty of time, also does anyone have a flying type pokémon?" asked Aiden. Sophie took out a pokéball and summoned out a Tranquill. She ordered her Tranquill to look for a way out. It found a path but the party was starving. They scavenged for any source of edible food around the area. They could only find a handful of berries each which was enough for them to go on. Aiden had suspicions on these berries since he never saw them any where in the forest nor near the river. He had his suspicions and decided not to eat them.

But the others were starving so they ate a few . After just one or two berries suddenly Yuri collapsed onto the floor. "YURI" shouted Aiden as he sees him fall as well as Sophie. Aiden quickly scanned Yuri and Sophie to find the problem but he was too late. What they ate were poisonous berries that were to knock out the consumer and in extreme cases death. Aiden realised that his instincts were correct and he needed to act quickly.

He tried to find anything around him to help them but he was struck on the back of his head by something. He found out it was a pokémon that accidentally did that but he just got up to help his friends. He searched in his backpack for an antidote but couldn't find anything.

He took a look in Yuri's backpack but just found food. "Really?!" said Aiden since he forgot that Yuri was carrying all the food with him. Going back onto the situation he took a look in Sophie's bag to find anything worth using. "Paralyser heal, burn heal, some powdery stuff, a phone, notes, anti-ANTIDOTE YES" said Aiden after he searched Sophie's bag. Even though he didn't know if it worked on people it was the closest thing to any kind of medication. He quickly sprayed Yuri and Sophie and prayed it would work. He scanned them both and saw toxin levels decrease slowly. He was relived since he didn't want his new friends to die. Aiden started to wonder how the berries got here until he saw one fall from a very tall tree. He has another question answered but needed to find a way out of here.

Aiden suddenly got an idea to climb that tall tree to find a way of the forest. He started to climb and eventually he was half way up. He kept at it until he looked down. His massive fear of heights always failed him but he eventually got to the top. He climbed over the tree to find anyway out of the forest. On top of the tree and he could see everything. The sun was shining, birds were singing, everywhere he looked there was the river and the top of trees everywhere. He couldn't find a path but he did find the closes point from where he was to the outside of the forest.

He headed back down slowly so he wouldn't fall. Suddenly a branch snapped and his leg fell. Terrified he was but he found a way down gently. He packed up everything they had and carried both of them (one on his back and one dragged on the ground) to the nearest way out of the forest. After awhile Yuri woke up but was still in pain from the berries he ate. "Hey Yuri could you help me carry Sophie ?" Aiden asked. "Sure but wh-" Yuri was interrupted when Aiden just dumped Sophie into Yuri's arms since he agreed to help. "Great now my back won't break from carrying the both of you" said Aiden in relief after leaning his back backwards making tiny cracking sounds.

Aiden managed to lead them out of the forest and they were exhausted after the escape. They took a small break and ate a few energy bars Aiden bought and decided to have a pokémon battle.

Aiden never did one before but he was determined to win. Yuri set Sophie down away from the battle so no one would get hurt and they could play safely.

After that Yuri decided to pick one of his pokémon and said after taking one out "Go Blitzle". After scrambling around in Aiden's backpack he managed to pull out a pokéball. Luckily it was Charmaner.

Aiden started to tap the ball for some reason and found an odd connection with it. It seemed that Aiden had a strange feeling since he had a small pain in his head every time he tapped Charmanders pokéball. He thought it was just random pain but he knew later on.

He activated the poké ball and out came Charmander. The first thing he said was its name. Aiden stared at Charmander for a moment with disbelief and he actually knew what he said.

He said "lets do this". After a few seconds Aiden asked Yuri "do you understand what pokémon say?" Yuri replied saying "not in general but I can tell on how they are feeling like when they are hungry, hurt or happy and stuff like that but in general no." Odd as it was it seemed he knew what certain pokémon were saying. "Let's just get on with the battle" said Aiden. Yuri nodded and told Aiden that he could have the first move but Aiden rejected and said" that's a bit unfair so lets decide fairly". He never fought a battle before but he assumed it was like the TV show or the games he played based on this universe. He thought this would be a bit difficult or hard but only time will tell.

"Who shall go first" Yuri asked. "Do you have a coin by any chance?" Aiden asked. "Sure but why would you need it?"

"To see who goes first" replied Aiden. Yuri handed with suspicion the coin to Aiden and he looked at it to find a head and a tail or a front and back. It looked quite strange but managed to figure out which is heads and which is tails. "Heads or tails" asked Aiden. "Umm tails?", Aiden put the coin on heads and flipped it. Luckily for Aiden it landed on heads. "OH you're doing heads or tails with a coin, forgot about that" said Yuri after face palming. So Aiden had the first move and started the battle. "Charmander use flamethrower", with one swift move Charmander unleashed a massive blast of fire onto Blitzle. "Dodge it quickly" shouted Yuri. Blitzle jumped out of the way but was caught just on the edge of the blast taking minor damage. "Blitzle use quick attack", with a quick dash Blitzle charged right into Charmander. "Quick counter it with a slash", Charmander lifted his left hand and waited for the right moment to slam his hand down on Blitzle. As Charmander was about to slash at Blitzle, its quick speed could easily avoid the counter. Blitzle slammed into Charmander knocking him back a few meters but Charmander held his ground.

"Use fire fang", Charmander tooth started to heat up and bit down on Blitzle. Blitzle took a severe beating from the attack. It was barely standing but was still able to continue the fight. "Blitzle use shock wave", charging up a electro wave to unleash, Aiden ordered Charmander to get ready to dodge. After a few moments of charging it unleashed a wave of electricity.

Charmander tried to dodge but he failed in doing so and was paralysed, just barely moving. "Damn it, Charmander use flamethrower", Charmander was unable to move but was still standing. "Use tail whip", Blitzle ran at him and slashed him with its tail. Quick attack followed right after, charging into Charmander. He couldn't take much more punishment but as a last resort Aiden ordered him to use flamethrower again. Charmander inhaled a massive pocket of air and unleashed a wave of fire against Blitzle smothering it in flames even though he was paralyzed he managed to pull it off. After the fire was gone Blitzle had fainted and back into the pokéball it went. "Nice match", "Was a great battle we had there, lets get your pokémon healed up and leg it to the next town", "Good, idea…lets get Sophie and go". Out came Blitzle and Aiden started to treat it with as much care at hand. Yuri grabbed Sophie and Blitzle was recovering quickly. Onwards they go to the next town.


	8. Jobs

With Sophie on their backs it was hard to make progress so they had to setup camp in the middle of nowhere. A few trees around the place with branches and sticks just enough to make a fire start and last for at least an hour. They set Sophie down to rest while Yuri just sat down to talk. "So about that back there what were those berries?…." said Yuri. "Honestly I have absolutely no idea but it wasn't there before" said Aiden. "At least that's over and done with but now I guess we just need more medication?" asked Yuri. "Maybe but for now we might want keep are guard up for now" replied Aiden. Aiden lit a fire and started to relax later on in the day.

After awhile the fire was nearly out so Yuri gathered some wood for the fire. He didn't come back for awhile since he could barely find any that could keep the fire going for a good bit of time. Aiden was sitting next to the fire, thinking and starring blankly into the blaze. Moments later Sophie got up from her long slumber only to see herself out of the forest and near a fire.

She could see Aiden blankly starring into the fire. Odd it seemed she thought it was best not to disturb him. Yuri finally got back with just a little bit of wood to keep the fire a blaze. He noticed Sophie was up and said "had a nice sleep?" She instantly replied with a yawn and said "kinda". Aiden started to face reality again only to see everyone up and ready.

After the fire went down they went back on track to the next big city. They stumbled across many towns on the way, resting, gathering supplies and overall having fun. At a few stages they had a few trainer battles only to practice and keep their pokémon on their toes. Aiden participated in two but threw out the wrong pokémon. It was the Vaporeon again that kept hugging Aiden. Aiden put her back into her ball and proceeded with a different pokémon. The battles were fun and quite enjoyable at some stages. They encountered team rocket who were up to their mischievous doings capturing pokémon and such and such. The group defended them selves quite well. It wasn't a surprise on what pokémon they used so they nearly always were beaten but one time.

It was somewhere in a small mountainous forest where they were caught off guard. With a constant bombardment of moves the group had to run for their lives. They were just able to escape but they couldn't save the pokémon nearby. Poor them they guessed. They called the police to deal with them so they slowly but surely took care of team rocket. Progress was slow on that front but it was none of the groups concern for now. They arrived at the next town but it wasn't small but fairly large in buildings and population but was rather packed into one area.

They healed their pokémon and stayed at a local inn for a few days since they had a good long list for buying supplies. Money was getting tight at that point when they bought just four of the items on their list. Lucky for them the town hall they had consisted of a wall of jobs. Most of them was just to get supplies from one place to the next or get something for someone. They took three jobs that consisted of doing deliveries. One package was to bring it to a warehouse which was fairly simple. Another was to fetch someone's dry cleaning! Some lazy people in this town but overall they did get paid. The last one was to do a package delivery, seemed simple but the information given was torn off. They took it since it was the most rewarding but they never looked at the dates since they thought most jobs were for recent events. They tried contacting the person who posted the note on the wall but there was no human response but a more robotic voice was heard with beeping occurring in the background saying "2-2-5-7," *beep*,*beep*,*beep*,beep*….*beep*….*beep*,beeep*,*beep*,*beep*…*beep*,*beeep*,*beeep*,*beep*…

And after that there was just complete silence. They had no idea what the beeping was but they did memorize the numbers. They asked around the area on this but everyone said "Never seen that note before" or "I have no idea who put it up there nor seen it before" with similar responses to nearly everyone they asked. They finally asked the town's secretary on the note and he said "Oh yeah that note, haven't seen a single person take that but if you're looking for the person who posted it he lives at second street lane on double avenue in some apartment". It was the only clue they had so they walked around till they found second street lane on double avenue. Once they arrived it looked nearly torn down with just a few functional houses. They asked around and the one of the residence said "That guy lives just across the street from here in the worn out apartment but I haven't seen him out for along time". With the location discovered they walked to the worn out apartment the resident described and walked in. It seemed fully abandoned with a gloom of grey walls and dusty atmosphere. They found a door boarded up with a seven on the door. They knocked on it to see any response but no answer. Again they knocked on it but still just a silent pause. Yuri got an idea of just tearing the boards off and bust in which Aiden agreed on but not Sophie. Yuri went ahead with it and took down the boards and bashed his way in.

Sophie decide to stay down stairs since she didn't like the creepiness of the place.

They peaked in and found nothing but a tape and some wiring. There was blood leading deeper into the room. Aiden took the first steps inside and scanned the place with his u.v.m and found out no one else was here. A few more steps and what he saw was the remains of someone with some sort of broken shell around it. Yuri was carrying the package and Aiden told him to open it. He did so and found a couple of syringes with a label "antidote" on every one of them. It seemed the deceased person was infected with a virus or something but his internal organs were mashed. Aiden scanned the remains to find out it was some sort of parasite that just ate away at the body. Luckily for them it seemed the previous parasite could not find a host in time to feed on. Must have been why the doors were boarded up. Sophie heard a sound like scudding. She turned around to find mice and rats lurking about. She got frightened and started to breath quickly in short breaths but didn't scream. Yuri and Aiden heard her panicky breathing so they rushed down stairs as fast as the wind. They found her into a corner against a wall with rats and mice everywhere panicking.

Aiden had his face in his hands and just shouted at the rats and mice to go away. And they did but a few stuck around just to find food and such. She quickly ran out the door to take a breath of fresh air. Out she went with her hand on the wall, back bent and slowly getting her breath back. It was quite odd and funny to see that but she didn't want to be there one bit. Yuri cashed the cheque in so we could buy the supplies and Sophie wanted to move on from this place.

"Agreed" said Aiden and Yuri. They bought the rest of the supplies and headed off to the city. They also took the antidotes with them and gave a few to the hospitals and labs if that ever happened.


	9. Cybermen!

There adventure continues with the group moving into a mountainous forest. Would take a few days to go around so they had to proceed into the depths of uncharted land to them at least. In they with much caution in mind. Aiden in particular took pre-cautions, used his u.v.m to scan every so often, kept looking behind himself every few minutes. Yuri and Sophie knew he was paranoid but thought it was best to leave Aiden like that. They kept walking and came across multiple signs saying "DANGER AHEAD" or "WARNING CURSED TOWN". They all thought it was just total bull but they kept their guard up.

They came across what seemed to be ruins of a town, more torn down than the one with a where they met Sophie. Curious as they were they started to investigate. Just looking around the place they couldn't find anyone, not even bodies. Something was not right with the town. Sophie was wandering around the town square to find anything that could be useful. Lucky for her she stumbled upon a note someone left behind. She quietly read it and the note said "metal monsters". She thought it was the Daleks again so she gave Aiden the note and said "It must have been those Daleks again". He examined the note and aswell thought it was Daleks that destroyed the town.

By the time Aiden and Sophie thought it was Daleks, Yuri found a journal which contained some events. It even had a date and the time it was recorded.

"May 4th 17:23

I keep hearing screams when I was in bed, it only happened at night though. Every time I looked out my window I saw these metal men taking people away for some reason. It was really terrifying to see but no one could do anything, not even the pokémon. I fear that by the end of the month no one would be alive to call for help and the missing wall is now piling with more and more people ."

"May 6th 13:45

The town mayor ordered us to start barricading our homes in order to protect are loved ones. We all thought it would have been a good idea but everything we did barely stalled the metal men when they came taking more people. I need to pack my things and run from this cursed place, to somewhere safer than here at least but I have some things to do before heading out."

"May 9th 15:27

I haven't seen Tom around for quite some time after this morning. He always buys from my fruit stand every afternoon but I think he must have left but I didn't even see him leave. I suspect he might have been kidnapped by them in the worse case scenario. I should better pack today but there is just three more things I need to do."

"May 10th 11:36

Now this is creepy, there's only 5 people left in the town and I am one of them. We all decided it would be best to stick together. We took shelter in my house, took everything we owned and was useful for defending our selves and had our pokémon out to help defend. We boarded everything up so the only way out was the top windows leading to the rooftop. I hope this is enough and I hope they don't find us.

"May 10th 01:14

They were here barging in, our pokémon was able took take one or two down but that was not enough. We all ran upstairs into my bedroom and barricaded the door. We put the pokémon in stasis balls so they won't be harmed and into a safe. We all knew we wouldn't make it so we just jumped out the window and ran for it. Three of us made it since the other two were capture in the jump. I feel sorry for Alan and James, they deserve better than this. If anyone finds this journal the code for the safe is 1-5-3-6-9-3-7. Save the pokémon and leave.

Yuri was shocked after reading the journal only to rush to a barricaded house where the survivors must have held out. Running upstairs into the bedroom he found the safe under some rubble. He entered the code and flung open the door. He found a note, a picture and 4 stasis balls. Looking at the picture it was a robot dragging a poor man into the forest. He also took a quick glance at the note saying "RUN" in all capitals. Taking all the items he rushed to Aiden and Sophie with the news. Yuri showed them the picture and told them about the journal. He also showed them the note and the 4 stasis balls. Aiden didn't know cyber men landed on this planet and he didn't want to encounter them but luck wasn't on their side today. A group cyber men walked out of the woods and were trying to surround the group. Most of them looked barely functional but they were able fight. Everyone was paralyzed with fear as they walked closer and closer. Aiden got out the laser pistol, aimed and took fire.

One cyber man went down but there were just too many. A few more shots fired and just another few went down. Aiden fired a few more shots till he heard the pistol beep signalling it was running low on power. A few more went down but more and more started to come out of the woods. They ran like the devils were on their tail. The cyber men were slow but nearly massed in numbers. About a good few of them walked out of the forest. Dashing to the nearest exit a few more cyber men popped out of the woods shooting at them. Every shot was close to them being destroyed. Finally after an intense escape they just barely made it out without a scratch. The cyber men didn't follow them out since their they still needed time to repair. Taking deep or quick breaths they managed to escape death again. Once they finally calmed down the continued their journey.

Out of the forest a shot was fired at Aiden but missied. It hit Yuri in the back leaving him knocked out and nearly dead on the floor. "YURI" shouted Aiden and Sophie. They put his arms around their shoulder and quickly tried to escape any more casualties. It was far enough from the forest so they laid Yuri down to check his pulse. Faint but a pulse they felt with relief. He's still breathing from the observations but was dying slowly. Aiden took off his backpack to find anything to stabilize him. He couldn't find anything so he scanned Yuri to see what the problem is with his devices. He quickly scanned Yuri to see what's wrong. He found out that he has severe burn damage caused by who ever shot him. "Quick do you have anything to heal the burns him with" said Aiden asking Sophie. She scrambled to find anything in her satchel but only found antidotes, paralyze heals and medical treatment for pokémon. "I've only have pokémon medication but it might work on us too" she replied. " Good enough for him, give me a burn spray" asked Aiden. Sophie handed him the burn spray and he used it on Yuri. Another scan showed he was stabilized. Relieved from this they carried Yuri to the nearest hospital in search of help. It was a long trip but it was worth it.


End file.
